


Flashback Backlash

by paintedgold_sprinkledblack



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post even the next game or maybe two after, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Rage form Sora, Riku is both concerned and confused, Sora has issues, Sora is bad at feelings, Ven gets hurt and Sora goes berserk, everyone is confused, everyone just wants to hug sora, idk - Freeform, let these kids swear like they've seen war and death, protective sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedgold_sprinkledblack/pseuds/paintedgold_sprinkledblack
Summary: Nothing is ever easy for Keyblade Wielders.What was supposed to be a quick and easy mission turns into anything but when Ven is injured and Sora goes berserk.He's hiding something from everyone, but the power of friendship will inevitably save the day, right?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162





	1. Zoinks! That is One Angry Boy!

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be an overly hard mission.

  
  


Heartless began appearing in strange amounts in Arendelle, a single Darkside causing distress among the people; most likely the reason behind the sudden influx of enemies.

  
  


A team was formed. 

  
  


Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, and Ven. Master Yen Sid had sent them mere hours ago, and things were simple; nearly considered easy for the Keyblade Wielders. It  _ was,  _ however, Sora’s first time back in the field since he made it back from Shibuya, and Kairi’s first true mission, period. Hence why so many of them were going, plus Ven who had begged to join until he was red in the face.

  
  


The problem at hand had been  _ tracking down the Darkside. _

  
  


Which was strange, given the freaking  _ size of them. _

  
  
  


Sora had a quick conversation with Queen Elsa, promising they’d all fix the issue. She had sent Marshmallow ahead (apparently a snow monster whose name didn’t quite fit the appearance), to scope for the beast.

  
  


They waited for the go-ahead, once the large snow creature was able to track its footprints and follow the scent of Darkness.

  
  
  


It was located in the higher part of the mountains, which the warriors quickly followed along.

  
  


Elsa held the defensive position from the base of the mountain leading straight into the village, Anna and Olaf acting as backup. Through training, the Queen was able to communicate from a further distance with her creations, giving her a thorough outlook on the situation.

  
  


It hadn’t taken long before the familiar shiver ran through the Guardians, a large  **_BANG_ ** reaching their ears.

  
  


“It’s up ahead!” Sora cried, “watch out for its arms - it could cause an avalanche!” 

In the back of his mind, Riku wondered how his friend knew this, but didn’t question it aloud. He merely took a wild look of his surroundings, smelling the stench of rotting meat mixed with an oddly sweet scent of Darkness. The pale-haired boy knew they were close.

  
  


“There!” Aqua shouted as fire burst from the tip of her weapon. 

  
  


The large creature shrieked in contempt, a large ball of energy gathering in its hand.

  
  


“Don’t let him throw it!” Kairi screamed, prematurely creating a barrier of light around the edge of the mountain top. 

  
  


Terra shot forward towards the Darkside’s wrist, blasting its arm upwards where the energy shot into the sky above before exploding. Heartless rained from above, which Roxas took out in one swift attack.

  
  


Ven was slashing away at its ankles and behind the knees to make the large monster kneel.

  
  
  
  
  
  


And that’s when it happened.

  
  
  
  
  


Unbeknown to the blonde, who was concentrating on making the Darkside fall, a Large Body rolled down the mountainside, gaining downward momentum towards Ven. No one could so much as call out a warning before contact was made, and sent the boy flying. 

  
  


His body hit the snow face first, before falling still. 

  
  
  


“ _ Ven!”  _ Aqua cried, racing to his limp form. 

  
  
  


The atmosphere immediately shifted, in a way that was oddly familiar and not at the same time. Riku’s attention shot to Sora, who stood seemingly frozen in place.

  
  
  


His eyes laid upon the unconscious boy several yards from him, his figure stiff with the exception of shaking through his frame.

  
  


“Sora?” Kairi whispered. She had been closest to him at that moment, and obviously the first to notice the difference in the air.

  
  
  


“...V-Ven?”

  
  
  


The soft murmur cracked halfway through, the brunette’s eyes were wide in terror - locked on his friend; who had yet to awaken.

  
  
  


Then it all went to shit.

  
  
  


Riku watched as dark ooze enveloped Sora, a low pained whine escaping the boy before he was completely encompassed, throwing himself at the Darkside with an enraged screech.

  
  


His attacks were powerful, impulsive, with no preservation to himself. He moved so quickly it was hard to keep track of exactly where he was. 

  
  
  


Kairi snapped from her trance as her hands slapped over her mouth in horror. 

  
  


“Riku, we have to do something! He’s going to get hurt!”

  
  


Roxas’ face was drawn tight in stress, teeth clenched as he attempted to search for an opening.

  
  


It seemed that way to Riku as well, heart in his throat. He watched the violent strikes and nonexistent defense when a distant memory was dragged abruptly to the forefront of his mind.

  
  


_ “It started happening on our second adventure. If he used his drive forms too often or became too frantic in battle - he shifted.” _

  
  


_ “Donald’s right! We kinda thought it started ‘cause he became a Heartless, or overusin’ ‘is Drive Forms! He used t’ go in with his bare hands to take down enemies, but since the Mark of Mastery, he’s been able ta’ wield a Keyblade in that there form!” _

  
  


_ “He has more control over it now, you buffoon! We originally called it ‘Anti-Form’, but now he only seems to use it in dire situations and when he’s mad!” _

  
  


_ “Yeah! Hyuck! No matter what though, he’s never attacked his comrades! He can still tell it’s us!” _

_ “Okay, but is it dangerous to him?” _

_ “Uh...well…” _

  
  


_ “It’s not the safest.” Donald’s expression grew slightly uncomfortable as his eyes darted between his companion and Riku. “He’s all attack, no self-defense. Anti-Form, it fed off of his mana. He’d switchback after he ran out but…” _

_ “Rage Form is different. His finisher move, it feeds off his physical health and drains him as far as he’s willing to take it. He’ll usually deliver more hits than he takes, but if he’s already injured when he Risk Charges and depending on how angry or scared he is, well…” _

  
  


This is the first time Riku had witnessed Sora like this first-hand. 

He didn’t know what this ‘Risk Charge’ would even look like. 

  
  


Until it got to that point. 

  
  


He could  _ feel  _ the energy bursting from his best friend, his body finally remained in one single spot. 

  
  


The Darkside was already on its last legs, but with the intense darkness directed into one particular area, all of the Heartless had come swarming. 

  
  


“Sora, please - you need to calm down!” 

The previous Nobody moved in, his Keyblades dismissed as he cupped his hands over his mouth to shout over the deafening wind now swirling around them.

  
  


Riku watched with growing panic as counted the number of charges.

One…

  
  


Two…

  
  


Three…

  
  


**_Four…_ **

  
  
  
  
  


“SORA! It’s fine! It’s okay - I’m okay! Please, you can stop now!” 

  
  


Ven, newly healed and now very much awake was on his feet and shouting desperately. Bright orange eyes twitched slightly, head turned towards the sound of Ven’s voice. 

Balls of darkness appeared in the air, shooting blinding lasers in every which direction.

Several things happened at that moment. 

  
  


_ All  _ of the Heartless in the area were obliterated, pink hearts rose lazily to the sky.

The wind fell still, the silence almost louder than before.

Sora turned back -

  
  


And promptly fell from the sky.

  
  
  


That’s when Riku finally found the ability to move. He jumped and caught Sora, and landed with all the upmost care he was capable of. 

  
  


“Shit, is he okay?!” Terra and Riku were far more alike than anyone thought, it turned out. He had the same sort of ‘Panic Voice’, or what all the others called it. It was high-pitched and squeaky, often accompanied by cracking, and it took hearing a sound like that come from Terra that he realized he too did the same thing (ashamedly so).

  
  


“Sora, Sora can you hear me?” 

Aqua and Kairi already kneeled beside both of them, muttering healing spells. 

  
  


And wow. 

  
  


This kid really knew how to go overboard sometimes, not that that was news.

Cuts and bruises littered over a now normal skin tone, ranging from small knicks to larger cuts that bled sluggishly. A single blow to the head that was already bruising, which Aqua gingerly applied a potion to. 

  
  


Riku could hear Roxas cursing behind him, and a very scared Ven moved in slowly to lower himself next to Kairi. 

  
  


“I - what happened? W-why did he lose control like that?”

  
  


Kairi shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. You couldn’t have been out for longer than thirty seconds...he’s seen all of us injured before. I can’t understand why he lost it.”

  
  


Riku remained silent as he ran a hand through unruly spikes and stared at his unconscious comrade. 

Why did it feel like…

He was remembering something?

  
  


Something at the Keyblade Graveyard?

  
  


It only lasted a fleeting moment, but it was enough to cause the silver-haired boy into a downward spiral of thought. 

Did Ven get hurt during the war without him knowing? He supposed it was possible, the two hadn’t fought together much in the beginning. 

Sora had. He’d run around like a madman to help everyone. 

  
  


“Hey Ven, did something happen during the war? Did he see you get hurt somehow?” 

  
  


Confused looks were exchanged between the Wayward Trio. 

“Um, I mean...Xehanort shook Aqua and me up a little bit, but I never even lost consciousness. It was more dizzying than painful, besides the whiplash.”

“Why do you ask?” the question came from the older Keyblade Master, her gaze contemplative. 

“I...I don’t know. I feel like I’ve forgotten something important - “

A small moan came from below, blue eyes fluttering open slowly. 

  
  


“Hello? W-what... _ Ven!” _

The brunette shot up so quickly he nearly smacked heads with Riku, who in return let out a quick  _ ‘watch it!’  _ (to which Sora ignored)

He all but flung himself at Ventus, arms wrapped tightly around him. 

“Are you okay?!”

“Sora, I think I should be asking you that. You went down harder than I did!” 

“O-oh. Sorry...I just thought…”

  
  


Wait, what?

  
  


He seriously thought that attack had  _ killed Ven?  _

  
  


_ Okay. What the hell.  _

  
  


“Sora, Ven might still be working on building his muscles up again, but it would take way more than that to wipe him out for good.”

Okay. Good. Roxas sounded just, if not more confused than Riku felt.

  
  


Sora remained silent, but he pulled away from the embrace and hung his head slightly to hide reddened cheeks. 

  
  


“I...yeah, right.”

  
  


“Sora, is there something you’re not telling us?” Kairi’s voice was soft, if not a little wary. 

  
  


“No! Nope, everything’s good! Haha, man, sorry I freaked you all out! It didn’t cross my mind you hadn’t seen that form yet.”

  
  


_ Lie. _

  
  


“If you need more time before going on missions again, it’s alright...you have every right to take it easy.” Aqua rested a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder, though it ended up with a less desired effect as Sora stiffened under her touch. 

  
  


“I’m good! I promise everything’s okay! I don’t need more rest.”

  
  


_ The last part may not be a lie, but the first part definitely was. _

  
  


“Sora, do you really believe that?”

  
  


Silence. 

  
  


“Sora?”

  
  


“I...can’t. Please, just leave it alone. I’m fine, Ven is fine, that’s all that matters.”

  
  


“You don’t seem fine.”

  
  


“Well, I am!” Sora snapped suddenly, shooting a glare towards Riku.

  
  


“Easy,” Terra gently tried as he finally took a knee beside his successor, “we’re not trying to corner you or make you feel uncomfortable. We’re just worried.”

“There’s nothing to be worried about.” And with that, Sora was on his feet and brushing snow off his pants. “The Darkside is gone as well as the rest of the Heartless, we should go let Elsa and Anna know.”

He started walking, not looking back to see if the others were following. 

  
  
  


Well _fuck._

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Jinkies! That is One Sad Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xion is guilty.  
> Yozora is understanding.  
> Ven is speechless.  
> Vanitas is snarky.  
> Sora is Big Sad.  
> Chirithy just wants to offer Sad Boy support.  
> Roxas is worried.  
> Axel is hopeful. 
> 
> And now, Sora is ready to reach out.

* * *

“It’s not my place to say.”

“C’mon, Yozora! Apparently, after it happened, he wouldn’t utter a word! He locked himself in his room and won’t answer to any of us! We’re seriously concerned about him!”

If even Xion’s pouting face wouldn’t get the older boy to crack, there was no chance he’d spill. 

“I’m sorry, Xion. If you’d like...I could go try and talk with him?”

The girl sighed deeply, heart heavy. She didn’t want to intrude on Sora’s feelings, on whatever happened, but...

  
  


_ “I don’t like this,” Roxas frowned, a heaviness to him Xion hadn’t felt since Sora’s disappearance. _

_ “He’s obviously keeping something from us...but is it personal? Or is it something that’s hurting him?” Aqua questioned quietly as her eyes met Roxas’. _

_ “You said he was angry? That’s not like him,” Donald added, to which Goofy gave a nod of confirmation, “if he became frustrated in battle, that’s one thing. It’s not like him to snap outside of combat though.” _

_ “I...I think we need to wait for him to come to us.” Riku murmured. He sounded unhappy with the aspect of leaving Sora to his own devices - when it was well known to the ones that shared his heart how little he honestly expressed. _

_ Xion bit her lip, unsure. Sora was open about anything but the heavy stuff. To an outsider, he was optimistic. Happy. Fun. He could always see the good in anything in everything… _

_ Except himself.  _

_ Xion saw the boy as a phenomenal actor.  _

_ She saw him as a savior.  _

_ Her hero. The hero of so many. _

  
  


_ And yet, when it came to his own person he just - _

_ Didn’t know how to cope, how to speak, how to express. _

  
  


_ His connections, his friendships, were his life. He didn’t want to cause any single person unhappiness, so he shoved everyone down deep and threw away the key. _

_ It bled burning guilt through her body. How could she stand by and allow the person who was the reason for not only her existence but her life now, to suffer when she knew very well he was in pain? _

_ She sought out Yozora shortly after the exchange.  _

  
  


“Ven said Chirithy disappeared about an hour ago, we’re guessing it’s with him. I guess...give it a little more time.” 

“Are you okay?” Yozora raised an eyebrow at her, his expression was soft.

  
  


It was strange. She felt so warm merely being in his presence, so very similar to Sora and his counterparts. He may wear a very similar face to Riku, but his heart screamed Sora.

“Yes. I just...I owe him everything. I don’t want him to suffer alone.”

He shot her a strangely understanding expression with a nod, “I get it. Another hour with no sign of him, and I’ll reach out - okay?”

“Okay.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“Vaaaaaaan! Come on! I know you know something!”

“Shut up! I don’t have to tell you shit! Ask your weird fucking cat and leave me alone!” 

“Chirithy is a dream eater you dope!”

“I don’t care what it is! Go away.”

  
  


Ven sighed deeply, his brow furrowed in thought.

“You know...don’t you.”

It wasn’t a question. 

  
  


“I promised the stupid kid I wouldn’t say shit! Unlike you, I keep my word!”

  
  


“Is it bad?”

  
  


...

  
  
  


“Yeah. It’s not great.”

“Is he safe?”

“It’s in the past,  _ Ventus.  _ Sometimes, the past is better left in the past.”

“But it’s hurting him!”

“Okay, but can’t the brat have his own baggage? His own secrets? He doesn’t owe you shit!”

The blonde honestly couldn’t come up with a response to that. Vanitas wasn’t wrong, Sora didn’t  _ have  _ to be open about every little thing.

  
  


It just…

He remembered the absolute horror in his brother’s eyes before passing out. He felt the agony Sora experienced from the moment he awoke. 

  
  


The terror. The rage. 

  
  


“I know. I just, it also seems like it hurts you.”

  
  


“I’m not going to tell you, Ven. I wasn’t even  _ there.  _ Either he’ll tell you or he won’t, and you need to deal with it.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Sora’s tears had run their course for the moment. 

He felt utterly exhausted, the only relief was the small dream eater pressed to his chest. 

“Are…you feeling any better?”

“Y-yeah. I think so.”

“Sora…”

The words  _ you need to tell them  _ went unspoken.

  
  


“I’m scared. What...what if they get mad at me?”

  
  


The small creature nuzzled its head against Sora’s neck, earning a croaked chuckle.

“You know they won’t be. I think it’s causing them more distress over the unknown.”

“I know you’re right, but I really thought I was okay! I thought they’d never have to know. I thought - no I  _ wished  _ things could just go back to how they were.”

“I’m sorry...but you know deep down that’s not true, right? I know you care so deeply for all of them, but don’t you think they’d rather you be honest than throw up a fake facade all the time? There’s no shame in admitting change. Riku has changed quite a bit, has he not?”

A small smile curled upon the brunette’s lips, “so much. I’m so proud of him. He’s so strong, and finally found who he was meant to be. I - “

  
  


Oh.  _ Oh.  _

Sora felt absolutely foolish at that moment.

Riku hadn’t been the only one to grow and change over the years, no. All of them had. 

For better or worse, change was inevitable. 

What, was Sora going to act as though he was fourteen years old forever? He knew he wasn’t the same kid from Destiny Islands, the kid who lost his home, family, and friends. He knew he wasn’t even the same person from after the Mark of Mastery Exams. 

  
  


It was hard. He had all these swirling, dark, and even thankful emotions - but he didn’t know how to…

How to…

What to do with them. 

He learned, and slowly found it easier to express physical pain. His heart felt shredded as though it been tossed through a blender on high speed. Injuries over the years, chronic aches and pains, he found a voice to reach out when he needed it. 

  
  


So...why should mental anguish be any different?

Is it because it feels more personal and vulnerable to do so?

Yes! Yes! That’s it. Describing wounds and allowing Donald and Goofy to fuss and care for him over the years was easy. Words weren’t always necessary. He could even do something as easy as pointing his finger - and the issue could vanish with the soft glow of a heal.

Unfortunately, the same didn’t go for his mind. Or his heart. 

But...maybe in a case like this, magic and mana flowing through his veins could be used through speech?

It felt uncomfortable, embarrassing, exposing. 

  
  


On the other hand, what if Riku had merely spoken to Sora of his jealousy and dark thoughts - would that have changed the flow of events? 

...Maybe. 

Maybe not. 

Sora recalled feeling so lost and confused by the sudden switch in his best friend. He had no clue why he lashed out at him the way he did, the things he said, the things he did. 

His number one motto. His number one motivator -

**_My friends are my power._ **

  
  


He trusted them with everything, he loved them with everything. 

So...wouldn’t that stand he could trust them with this? Didn’t they deserve to know what  _ happened to  _ **_them?!_ **

“I can do this.”

His voice came out so quietly, barely a breath, he wasn’t sure if Chirithy could even hear him - but when large black eyes met his he knew what he had to do. 

“I’ll tell them.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Roxas sought out Axel after returning to the Land of Departure. The two currently sat in a soft patch of grass which oversaw the vast and beautiful sky. 

The redhead had been a godsend and even pulled two surprise sea salt icecreams from his pocket (does he have a freezer hidden away in there or something?!)

“Rage Form? What’s that?”

“He almost looked like a Sora version of a Heartless.”

“Huh? Oh! I think I’ve seen that before! Y’know, all pissy like with claws?”

“Hmm...kinda. Riku filled us in on the difference between that form and his uh, more current one. Wait, you’ve seen it?!”

“Uh, yeah I have! The little guy used it when...er, right before I died?”

“S-Seriously?!” 

“Yeah...dude, there were a lot of Nobodies. Like, a ton.”

“Axel…”

“Hey, look - it’s fine! We’re both here now, Xion too! As well as Sora and everyone else! Take a breather.”

“Y-yeah, I know. I’m just...seriously worried about him.”

“I know, man! I can’t say I’m not either, and I was concerned even before what you just told me. The Spikester’s mind is like an impenetrable fortress. I’m not sure I ever trust the expressions he wears. Who can go through what he did and act so carefree? Either he’s crazy or hiding, doncha think?”

  
  


Roxas gnawed on his lip, the flesh already slightly puffy from chewing on it too much previously. It was all he could do to keep his tears at bay. 

“I know he’s lying. I  _ know that.  _ I know so many things and thoughts and feelings about him, but I don’t at the same time. He’s truly a mystery, isn’t he?”

“You could say that again! Just remember, there’s obviously a lot to unpack there. Don’t expect him to spill his guts in one go, he may just need some time. Just like with everyone else, they need to cope and accept on their own watch. Do you think it took one chat with Aqua to understand the last twelve years of her life in the Realm of Darkness? Or the entirely too complicated relationship between Ven and Vanitas?  _ Vanitas’ story in general?  _ That guy is as closed off as I’ve seen anyone!”

  
  


Roxas nodded in understanding. “You’re right. I know you’re right. Thank you, Axel.”

“Anytime there, buddy! Oh shit, hell yeah! I got a winner!” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Sora stood at the base of the staircase, eyes closed. His heart searched out the others, happy to find them all in the living area. 

He can do this.

  
  


“May my heart be my guiding key.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know HOW THE FUCK I WROTE ALMOST TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?!?!?!?!
> 
> WHO AM I?! HOW DID I MANAGE THIS? 
> 
> I may have been overtaken by a little something known as...
> 
> The ReMind Monster.


	3. Holy Woah! That's One Happy Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora speaks his truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be it unless anyone has any ideas of where I could go from here, haha! Thank you all so much for your feedback! This was so fun to write, and I honestly am mostly impressed with myself for getting this out so quickly. 
> 
> You're all the best, and may your heart be your guiding key.

* * *

Namine tapped her pencil to her mouth in thought, which slowly curved into a smile as she heard...somewhat playful banter coming from Terra and Vanitas. 

“You’re such a picky eater! Broccoli is  _ good for you.  _ Be more Like Ven, he’d eat anything put in front of him.”

“Broccoli is fucking gross, and so is Ventus! Get that thing away from me, I’ll kill you!”

The black-haired boy swatted the fork dangling in front of his face away, where it promptly clattered to the floor. Terra shot the troublemaker a glare, only to receive a scarier one in return. 

“Clean it up, Van.”

“No.”

“Clean it up.”

“No! I didn’t want that garbage in the first place! You do it, bastard!”

The two glowered in silence until Aqua stepped foot in the room. 

  
  


“What’s going on here?”

“Nothing!” 

“Yeah, nothing. Terra was just picking up the broccoli he dropped.”

  
  


One look from the Keyblade Master had Terra crouched on the floor to clean the mess. She sighed and turned her attention to Vanitas.

“You know, it wouldn’t hurt you to try different foods. Is this because Sora told you it’ll make an even larger ‘tree’ grow in your stomach?”

“Hey! I thought you wanted me to take fewer risks! I’m not gonna die over a stupid ‘oak tree’ or whatever growing inside of me!”

“How many times do we have to tell you Sora was joking?!” Terra practically screeched. 

“Shut the hell up! I don’t trust any of you!”

  
  


Axel was roaring with laughter now from the couch, well overpowering the chuckles of the others. 

“Vani, I promise! Sora just likes to tease! Do you know what is true though? Carrots give you better night vision.” Kairi grinned lightheartedly.

“Oh shit, for real?! Aqua, gimme one of those!” 

Aqua mouthed a small ‘thank you’ to the redhead as she reached down toward the plate of vegetables and handed him one. 

“Why’s it orange?”

“Because it’s a carrot. Just try it.”

Namine giggled softly and returned her attention to the drawing in front of her. It was more of a practice piece if anything. Different shapes, fruits, and vegetables littered the page, small notes including thoughts written toward the margins. 

Tentatively, she reached out to her connection with Sora when she felt a small tug in her chest. She’d been wary of reaching too far, not wanting to alert Sora himself she was doing it. 

However, this was something she’d been doing a lot of lately. His heart was in much better shape than when he’d been delivered back into his friend’s arms, but she felt a vague sense of tension and anxiety radiating from the boy still. 

Today, even before being told what transpired, she knew something had happened. A spike of adrenaline had shot through her and Xion that sent them gasping for air. 

  
  


Vague and patchy memories flickered in her mind - 

_ “-ave Kairi.” _

**_“I spoke to Terra.”_ **

_ “Umm...Let’s just say I’ve got your back?” _

**_“That’s not the official thank you!”_ **

_ “Sora?!” _

_ “Namine?!” _

_ “-ave you - yourself - I did.” _

_ “Well, it’s a -. Tell me! Why haven’t you - heart?” _

_ “Because I’m still not able to.” _

_ “I’m - ...Terra’s heart.” _

_ “Heart...steeped..dar-” _

_ “Sadness. Anger. Lament.” _

_ “Terra’s thoughts?” _

_ “Namin- out to Ter-” _

_ “His rage is too -” _

_ “No matter who ge - it’s - bad for T-.” _

**_“Leave.”_ **

**_“Ocean and sky.”_ **

**_“And you?”_ **

**“I got this!”**

  
  


Namine reached to rub a slight throb in her forehead. The memories were so scattered, she couldn’t make sense of them; trying to do so only led to more confusion and a headache. 

She could only conclude whatever happened in the Keyblade Graveyard either wasn’t supposed to happen or was changed. 

Change. 

That felt more right; the worst outcome had befallen, that much had to be true. But something,  _ someone,  _ changed this fact.

That, someone, was Sora.

And that was something Namine was positive of. 

She kept her mouth shut, she didn’t wish to bring suspicion. Especially with how strange her own memories were. It was less of an experience and more - she just knew. She knew from the fact she could still feel the distant ache, the heartbreak of loss.

  
  


There was another tug, which finally brought her gaze upward. 

  
  
  


Sora and Chirithy stood at the doorway, fear and doubt poured out at a rate it was nearly visible. 

  
  


It felt worse knowing everyone noticed at the same time as she. Eyes shot to the person in question, conversation dying to silence.

  
  


“Hi! Haha, um…”

The boy glanced down to Chirithy with a helpless glance, a nod signifying it was okay to continue forward.

  
  


“So...I...need to tell you all something. You, uh, deserve to know. But first I just wanna apologize for how I acted today! I’m so sorry!”

His eyes were clenched shut, similar to how Namine’s heart clenched at the sight. Any color he’d regained over the following months vanished, his sun-touched freckles stark against his skin tone. 

“Sora, I promise, there’s no need to apologize. We all reacted poorly in a moment of panic, that’s on us.” Aqua soothed, taking a step towards him, “here. Sit down.”

The boy did as he was requested, though it involved a chair pulled from the side of the room and placed so he could see them all at once. The dream eater climbed on top of Sora’s lap and curled against his torso.

  
  


His mouth opened and closed several times, desperate eyes searched for something that couldn’t be found within his friends.

  
  


_ Within me. _

“It’s okay, take your time.” Roxas murmured warmly, his seat across from his Other.

  
  
  


Riku and Kairi moved from their places on the couch simultaneously and moved to sit on the floor either side of their friend with offered hands. 

  
  


To which both were taken. 

  
  


“Um...so...this isn’t easy to say. So…”

“So, do you all remember when we first arrived at the Graveyard when the Xehanort that possessed Terra arrived?”

A silence was offered through the room, through nods or knowing glances. 

“Can you say what you remember happening?”

  
  


The ones involved shot each other confused glances. 

  
  


“He tried to act as tho’ he was Terra himself!” Goofy frowned.

“But then he shifted and the whelp told us we’d be split heart from body before facing the Real Organization!” Donald added. 

“Okay...but then what?” Sora whispered as he ran a hand through Chirithy’s fur. 

  
  


“He attempted to charge at Ven,” Axel recalled, “but then that suit of armor showed up! It was the will of Terra! They both fought.”

  
  


A small chuckle, a close sob escaped Sora. 

  
  


“Yeah. Yeah. That did happen...but...that isn’t what originally happened.”

  
  


Strange stares were exchanged between everyone. Riku and Kairi both let out a soft gasp, as though they...almost remembered something.

  
  


“That...that wasn’t how things originally went. Not at all.”

  
  


Before any sort of uproar, the Dream Eater jumped in. 

“Please! Let the boy tell his story. Let him tell his truth! Don’t question or jump in before he’s done!”

  
  


Pacified to a degree, everyone held their tongues. 

  
  


Namine felt her heart pounding almost  _ knowingly  _ in her chest. She could only guess the others felt the same. 

  
  


“Xehanort’s speech went the same...but he hurt Ven. Terra’s Will was nowhere in sight. He hurt him  _ really bad.  _ He attacked so quickly, we couldn’t do anything! Then he targeted Kairi. He - he was just so fast. Axel jumped in the way...and was seriously injured. I tried to protect Kairi, I tried! Xehanort was just...just taking us out like flies! T-then Donald, he used this absolutely insane spell! Destroyed Xehanort in one hit...but he - “

A choked sound escaped Sora’s throat, tears welled in his eyes.

  
  


“Almost h-half of us were taken out in less than a minute. Ven, Axel, Donald.”

“That’s when the tornado of Heartless appeared. The one you all remember. It wasn’t defeated the same way as you know...Aqua, she - she was the first one taken by the swarm. Ven, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Axel, Kairi. It took you all away,  _ killed you all.  _ Then Riku was killed, and then I was.”

The atmosphere was chilled, cold down to the bone. No one dared to even breathe, Namine included.

Then she  _ remembered. _

_ Darkness. A sharp stabbing pain, the cut connection between Kairi and herself. Feeling her fading. _

“I, uh, I awoke in this place called the Final World.” He gave a small gesture to Chirithy, “that’s where I met them officially for the first time. I was the only one of us that held any sort of form. A form I could fight to put back together. I spoke to many people who also couldn’t move on, I spoke to another Sora - Yozora’s Sora - that wanted to wait for him to come for her. I met Namine there, and she told me she was trying to reach Terra’s will. That maybe he could help change the fate of our previous battle.”

  
  


That’s right! She completely recalled now! 

“I-I couldn’t reach out to Terra himself, but...I could feel his emotions - his deepest wishes. His innermost thoughts, I found him through that!”

“Right.” Sora nodded with a small genuine smile, “you did! You fought so hard for us, Namine! Thank you.”

  
  


Her eyes burned as memories slowly came back, she remembered the Final World, she remembered her conversations with Sora. She remembered...how his heart was breaking.

“I was able to put myself back together. Then I went to restore the rest of you.”

  
  
  
  


“I used the Power of Waking, six times, and brought you all back.”

  
  
  
  
  


Silence. Horror. Guilt. Sorrow. 

  
  


There were so many emotions.

Vanitas simply stared at the floor, and Namine knew he had known when he felt the connection between him and Ventus snapped.

And...Yozora. He appeared to understand from a personal standpoint. That was fair, she knew that. Sora had exited the world for over a year - if there was anyone to open up to during that entire hell of an experience, why not someone that wasn’t only not there, had no idea of the war and truly didn’t comprehend any of Sora’s connections? 

Then, there was Chirithy. The one that walked hand and hand with Sora during these terrible circumstances. 

Namine didn’t cry, even though she felt like it. She could already hear the hushed tears and hearts crying out from the truth. 

She could feel the memories return to those who had never even had a clue.

  
  


“I-I’m so sorry. I never meant to bring pain to anyone...but I’m not sorry for what I did. I will never regret my actions. I  _ know for a fact any of you would have done the same in my position!  _ Then, by the time I went in search of Kairi - I already  _ knew  _ I was done for.”

“Listen...I know I’m not the smartest, I know I’m reckless and suck at caring about myself - but I know you all would have done the same if you could have! I - I didn’t realize how wrong I was using the Power of Waking, I didn’t know at first what supposed taboos I was breaking - but - I’m not sorry for saving any of you!”

  
  
  


“We’re all here now, and we’re all okay! And to me, that’s about as good as it gets! I love you all so much!”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Riku stared dumbfounded at Sora. As he spoke, it was almost as though a veil he hadn’t known existed was pulled from over his eyes - more blinding than his actual blindfold. 

He remembered now. He remembered the others and himself being wiped out, Sora’s voice crying out to him reverberated within his brain vibrated warmly. 

He could now understand Sora’s final speech to him and the others before venturing for Kairi.

“S-Sora.”

Blue eyes snapped to him, all other sounds of crying and whining blocked out.

“You’re amazing.  _ Thank you.” _

  
  
  


_ There he was. _

  
  


_ There Sora was. _

  
  


Eyes widened and face crumbled with heavy emotion - but Riku knew that’s what he needed to hear. Not anger, not guilt, not sorrow, not pity.

  
  


_ Gratefulness. _

  
  
  
  


A heartbreaking sob shattered from the boy’s lungs - almost like a symphony. 

  
  


As hard as it was to listen to, this is what Sora needed all along. 

He had taken on so much, overcome so much, saved  _ so many - _

  
  
  


_ But had any of us ever truly thanked him for all he’s done? _

  
  
  
  


Chirithy squeaked as friends swarmed in towards Sora - who had fallen to his knees on the floor.

  
  


He wailed and clutched onto everyone he possibly could. They all held him not like he’d disappear again 

but in nothing but compassion and love. 

  
  


Every eye in the room was wet, but it felt like recovery. It felt like family, it felt like an opening to a new future

  
  
  


**_A future only possible because of the one who gave them this future._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And if you asked Riku later on, he may or may not deny it depending on who he’s speaking to -

but every single soul within the Land of Departure slept in a huge cuddle puddle that night. Blankets and pillows and hot chocolates all around.

(And Vanitas actually ate his carrots). 

  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - I love Feral Sora
> 
> 2 - I love overly protective Sora
> 
> 3 - I love a Sora that hides his feelings because he just wants his friends to be happy.
> 
> 4 - I just want Sora to allow himself to be taken care of for once


End file.
